1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that has a specific terminal layout to improve the stability of high frequency signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Because people are more and more fussy about the movie and pictures qualities rendered on monitors, digital video protocols for video products have been developed and updated to have high transmission frequency for the high data flow rate.
Conventional video connectors are generally mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs) by the surface mount technology (SMT) process. Few video connectors are mounted by the through hole process. However, mounting the video connector on the PCBs by any one process would cause the impedance of the terminals of the video connector unstable when the video connector is operating.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.